


Libertea Collection

by DeathToBarbie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathToBarbie/pseuds/DeathToBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories with different themes revolving around a certain American and a particular English. Definitely contains fluffy lime and stuff. Different AUs and pairings included! [USxFem!UK] (credits to all owners)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertea Collection

SECRETS

Every person in this world have their secrets and secrets are bound to be revealed. That's what Alice Kirkland, the personification of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was thinking after waking up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight shining through the curtain on the window above the bed she was sleeping on. For a moment, she was confused on my she was not sleeping on her own bedroom and why is there an arm wrapped around her but then remembered that she was staying with Alfred Jones, the personification of United States of America and also her boyfriend for 2 years, because there was an upcoming World Conference that afternoon happening at his place.

Alice isn't exactly known as Alice neither is she addressed as she and her by most people who knew her. It all started when Rome conquered her and her brothers. She saw how many people mistreated her gender; how females were seen as slaves and powerless creatures so she decided to hide her true identity. She cut her hair short, wore male clothes and changed her name into Arthur. Yes, these past centuries she's been hiding her gender, her true self, from the world. No one knew about her secret except for her brothers until Alfred barged into her room while she was dressing three years ago. That day, Alfred got red hand prints on both his cheeks and had promise to never tell anyone, not even his alien friend Tony, about her secret. After that, they seem to be closer than before until a year later Alice accepted the fact that she, indeed, love Alfred and not later after her realization, Alfred confessed to her and they had started dating after that. Today, Alice was considering on revealing her secret to the whole world. Alfred wasn't too thrilled to hear that, claiming that he wanted her secret to be his and hers only and that it wouldn't be special anymore if she told everybody.

Back to the present, Alice removed the arm that was keeping her from getting up. After doing so, she head to the bathroom and prepared for the aforementioned meeting. She settled with a green baggy button up shirt, underneath it is a white shirt, and black slacks. Since she let her hair grow, she put on a wig, the same color as her hair with a disheveled style. Satisfied of her preparations, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of bacon, pancakes and, coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Alfred greeted her as she took a seat. Alfred put down a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her and handed her a cup of tea, "Nilgiri Tea for the loveliest person in the world!" Alice blushed at what Alfred had said but chose to ignore it.

"What's with the baggy outfit? And you also didn't thicken your eyebrows" He noted. She, indeed, did not make her eyebrows thick… or thicker since her eyebrows are thicker than average women have. She is planning on telling her secret to everyone so no need for that.

"Alfred, love, I'm telling them my secret, remember?" She replied after taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Awwwwww! But babe~!" Alfred whined like a little child. Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her lover and, instead opted to peck his lips.

"It's for the better Al," she smiled at him and continued eating. After she's done, she instructed Alfred to prepare too for the meeting since he's the host of the conference so he ought to be early. One hour later and they were ready to leave.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alfred asked her, albeit rather sadly as they entered his car.

"Of course..." She answered softly. Alfred sighed and started up the car, "P-please don't worry, I'll make it up to you later" she mumbled and blushed wildly.

"Really?! You're the best girlfriend in the whole wild world ever!" Alice's face got redder as Alfred leaned in.

"Eyes on the road, git"

"Sorry, sorry" The American laughed. The rest of the trip was engulfed in a comfortable silence. They were the first one to arrive at the meeting place and were able to chat before some nations arrived. Many of them noticed Alice's choice of clothing but she shrugged them off.

"L'Angleterre, I didn't know you could be more unfashionable than you were before" Francis, the personification of France, snaked his hand on Alice's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hmmm… You're wearing parfum pour femme" He announced. Before anything could happen to the French man, probably be hit behind his head, Alfred swooped in, took Alice by her hands, and sat her down on her assigned seat which was next to him since their arrangement was alphabetically ordered.

"Listen up dudes! Today, we'll be talking about how we can stop hunger from all around the world. Of course the Hero, which is me, will start!" And so went his presentation. Truth to behold, his demonstration was quite decent unlike the one with robots, aliens and what not. The rest of the meeting got a few interruptions mostly from Romano, who yelled a "CHIGI! BASTARDO!" after Spain threw a tomato at him, and Prussia, who keeps yelling side comments about him much more awesome than the plan or idea being presented, but aside from that everything went smoothly and peacefully.

"Okay everyone, I guess that's it for today. Remember we have a meeting tomorrow and the day after that!" Alfred stepped out from the podium and headed to his seat. Before everyone could stand up and leave, Alice stood up and headed towards the middle of the room. Many countries raised their eyebrows but didn't stand up, waiting for whatever Arthur will announce.

"Good day everyone. Before you leave and retire for the day I would like to tell you lots something. A secret that I've kept all these years…" By the word secret, everybody leaned in except Ireland who raised his eyebrows instead and America who was smirking from his seat.

"Mon cher if it is about your 'magical powers' and 'magical friends', it's not a secret anymore." Francis snickered along with some few countries.

"Mina, I think England-san is serious. We should give him a chance to finish what he is saying." Kiku spoke and with that, everyone turned their attention to Alice.

"Th-thank you Japan… Anyway, only a few people know this secret, my brothers and a… special someone." It's now or never Alice thought and took a deep breath then she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Is he stripping? Te jo Isten…" Hungary muttered and took out her digital camera.

"Kesesese~ looks like someone's in heat today. Maybe he's drunk? Mein Gott! Are those breasts?!" Prussia thought. He was not the only one surprised as England removed her hair- no scratch that- wig and revealed a long blonde hair that reached her mid-back. Everyone was snapped back from their shock as Alice cleared her throat.

"I-I am actually a woman the whole time… Please understand that it was hard for a female to live back then especially during Rome's time…" there was an edgy pause after her confession and everyone was surprised until Spain broke the silence.

"So it means that a female fought with me and the others, mi amigo… er… mi amiga?"

"Idiota, you were beaten by a girl" Romano laughed.

"Kesesese you kick ass for a girl England. You and Hungary could take over the world." Prussia said and then slowly everyone commented on how brave England is and how awful it must be to be hiding a secret for a very long time. The girls then welcomed and embraced Alice. They were quiet delighted to have another female nation.

"Ve~ Germany, Miss England sure is a bella ragazza" Italy said out loud which caused Alice to blush a deep red.

"Indeed… L'Angleterre sure is beau" Francis reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it. Of course Alfred, who was seating and watching the whole time along with Ireland, didn't miss the small gesture and stood up. He went besides Alice and put an arm around her before she could say anything.

"Alright guys, I think it's time we let England go now. She still have some work to do since she's gonna report tomorrow, right Iggy?" England knew he was lying of course. She had done all her paperwork a week before the meeting. Alfred was jealous. How cute.

"Why, comrade? Are you jealous? You're not her boyfriend, da?" Ivan smiled creepily at Alfred and was releasing an intimidating aura. The two just blushed, or in Alice's case blushed harder, and looked away avoiding the gazes of the others.

"Oh man… you guys are dating?" Denmark butted in.

"I-it's none of your business!" fumed Alice.

"Mon petit Arthur has grown up" Francis laughed along the others

"Alice," said the mentioned name over the roar of laughter.

"What?" China asked

"Alice Kirkland is my real name" she had muttered once the laughing was gone.

"What a wonderful name fitting for a wonderful lady" Italy had commented, much to the displeasure of Alfred.

"Alright babe, come on. Let's go home" He put an arm around Alice and walked out the door. "Meeting adjourned everyone! See ya'll tomorrow!" and with that, the two disappeared behind the door of the Conference Room and the others stared at the place where they were.

"Okay everyone! So much for that, time to go home" Hungary had announced and everybody filed out of the room.

Alice chuckled as they entered Alfred's apartment. They boy was slightly in a sour mood because of what happened a while ago.

"Come on Al, I did say I'd make it up to you, right?" After hanging Alfred's jacket, he pushed Alice to the wall and trapped her with his hands beside her.

"You're mine, and only mine" Alice was quite surprised with Alfred's sudden outburst and when she looked up to his eyes, she was met with dark blue orbs that's shrouded with love, determination… and something more Alice couldn't identify. Before Alice could apologize, Alfred swooped in and kissed her with much passion and force that her head hit the wall and before she knew it she was being carried to their bedroom by Alfred. Yep, telling the secret was worth it, she thought as another love filled night was spent together with his America.


End file.
